blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Prophecy of Two
guys it's a complete trollfic at least I can say i'm proud :P __TOC__ Blurb Jet is an orphan kittypet kit but RiverClan takes him in and names him Starkit. Lately, there's a new prophecy in town. And many cats will die for an unknown threat. What will happen? (Jewelpaw the Awesome!) Prolouge Jet mewed in protest as he couldn't smell his mother's scent anymore, nor his father's. Where had they gone? ((A few days later)) "Stormstar I found kit!" A deep voice shouted. "What? Where is its mommy?" A female meow said. "I don't know, they probably abandoned it." "Why would they do that?!" "Calm down Rosefall." "I would never do that to my Reedpaw!" "So we will take this kit back it is kind thing to do. We will see Poppypetal will take him." "Good idea Stormstar." ((At Camp)) "You expect me to take an outsider kit?" "Yes Poppypetal, I do." "Stormstar, you are so stupid. This kit could be a threat!" Poppypetal screamed. Rosefall got angry. "But it;s a kit! I can't believe you woild say that, my sister!" "You are all fools! I will hate this kit." Stormstar slashed Poppypetal's face. "I command you to love this kit or exile! My clanmates will not be cruel!" Poppypetal screamed. "My beautiful FACE fine! I will take care of Stupidkit." "His name is Starkit" Rosefall growled. "Yes, Starkit. Be good to him PoppyPETAL!" Stormstar and his mate Rosefall walked out. "I will hate you, kit, for ruining my look FOREVER!" Poppypetal hissed at the unconscious Jet- no, Starkit. Chapter 1 Five moons later... Jewelkit opened her eyes as Poppypetal woke her up. "Wake up my lovely Jewelkit, there is a Clan meeting." "Okay mom." "Starkit, wake up there is a Clan meeting." "NO DONT TAKE THAT MORON KIT JEWELKIT," Poppypetal yowled. "O-okay mom." Jewelkit inwardly glared at her mommy. Why was she sooo mean to Starkit? Jewelkit secretly liked Starkit, but her mother didn't let her near him. "I can stay here..." Starkit offered. "YOU DONT HAVE A CHOICE," Poppypetal screeched. 'YOU WILL PAY FOR WHYAT YOU DID TO ME." Jewewlkit slumped as she padded out. Poor Starkit. I wonder if he likes me..... Chaptir 2 "Today two kits are becoming apprentices," Stormstar announced. Starkit was listening from inside the nursery. Poppypetal had already left the den and ordered him to stay put, or else she'd claw all his ears off. The kit trembled as he remembered Poppypetal's taunts and that he was a kittypet. Who are my parents? They hated me to leave me.... "Jewelkit, step forward." Whoa, Jewelkit is becoming an apprentice? Starkit always liked Jewelkit-err JewelPAW, but she probably hated him, like everyone. "You will be known as Jewelpaw now, and Flowerwreath will be your mentor." "JEWELPAW, JEWELPAW!" "Where is Starkit? Come forward please." M-me? Starkit came out of the den and ignored Poppypetal's glare. "D-did you want me Stormstar?" He jutted his chin out to look brave. stormstar chucked. "Yes, kit." "From this moment on, Starkit is now Starpaw. Poppypetal will be your mentor." He gave Poppypetal a meaningful glare. Starpaw's and Poppypetal's shocked faces matched. I AM DOOMED! Chapter 3 How could Stormstar do that??? Poor Starpaw! Jewelpaw thought as she followed Flowerwreath. "Jewelpaw?" "Yes?" "Answer please?" "Huh?" "I asked if Poppypetal had shown you the territory yet?" "Er, no" "You seem distracted." "i'm-it's-well- don't you think it was pretty mean to give Starpaw Poppypetal as a mentor?" Flowerwreath sighed. "Come ON everyone knows Poppypetal abuses Starpaw!" "I know, Jewelpaw, but do you really think Poppypetal would, like, kill him or something? Yor friend can defend himself and he cant cower away from your mom all the time. He needs to stand up to her. Stormstar is smart." Jewelpaw realized what Flowerwreath was saying was true and made sense. "Now you have training to do, so please focus. You can play with Starpaw later." "Yes, Flowerwreath. Chapter 4 "Move, mousebrain!" Poppypetal shouted. Starpaw ran up to Poppypetal. "Stay away from me!" she clawed him. Ow! "Shut up. Urgh, stupid stormstar. Fine, I will teach you how to fight." Poppypetal leapt upon Starpaw and began clawing him. "DEFEND!" "OMG STOP OWW!!!!" "Poppypetal what are you doing?????" Rosefall yowled. "Er....Rosefall? I'm, er, showing him how to fight?" "Claws UNSHEATHED." "Er-" "Stormstar will hear of this!" O''ooh yay i'll probably get a new mentor.'' Rosefall turned to her patrol. "Featherdust, please take Starpaw to medicine den." "Okay, Rosefall." Chaptir 5 'Omg, Starpaw, are you all right?" Jewelpaw asked starpaw. "I'm fine...." "Okay, Honeycloud! Starpaw is hurt!" "I see. come here, Starpaw." Poppypetal came, flanked by Rosefall and Willowleaf. Stormstar came. "I hope you are taking care of your apprentice, Poppypetal." Then he padded away. Jewelpaw stared at him, and then she went to the apprentices' den. Chapter 6 "Are you SURE you're okay???" Jewelpaw asked. "Yes, Jewelpaw." "I'm sorry for how my mom treats you." "I know Jewelpaw." Starpaw said. "Hey, I'll get you some prey." "I can come too....." They both headed out to find themselves face to face with Poppypetal who was spitting with rage. Chapter 7 "I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM HIM DID I NOT JEWEL????/??" Poppypetal said, looking Very ugily. "Mom stop just stop it and GET 'AWAY FROM HIM." "WHAT?????????/" "I MEAN IF YOU DON'T WANNA RAISE HIM DON'T HE A APPRENTICE NOW YOU CAN LEAVE HIM ALONE." "HE RECKD MY FACE" "BUT LOOKS DONT MATTER" "YES THEY DO JEWELPAW" Then Poppy clawed HER OWN DAUGHTER!!! "Stop!" Starpaw shouted and punched Poppy. Poppypetal glared at Starpaw then pinned hmdown and jewely kicked poppys behind so poppy screeched and starpa kills poppy. "U knew we sh-ould do this yes we killed her jewely!" "I love u starry." "What was that?" "Oh nothing let's bury her." So they buried her. chapter 8 Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress